Eco de Luz
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: Sin embargo... Tu voz despertó en mis sentimientos que creí muertos. Tu voz... El eco de la luz... Tu voz es la que me trajo de regreso. Fue tu voz, tu luz. Tan cálido... ¿Es esto el amor? / Kagome es hombre, Kazuo. Abuso infantil, violaciones, temas sexuales. No leas si no estás preparado...
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, primero, ¡Hola! Mucho tiempo, ¿no? Dado que es casi imposible recuperar todos los archivos que perdí y mi falta de interés en retomar desde el comienzo esas historias (Por lo menos en estos momentos) llegué a la decisión de comenzar a publicar uno de mis últimos trabajos, esto comenzó con la unión de dos historias que escribí hace mucho, y algunos toques de aquí y allá... Realmente es una locura pero bueno... El titulo es: __**Eco de Luz,**__ mi beta es una amiga y compañera de instituto, espero realmente que sea de su agrado._

**Aclaración:** Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Kazuo es el nombre masculino para Kagome.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene abusos infantiles, tanto físicos como mentales, violaciones, tráfico de menores y temas sexuales marcados.

**Resumen: **¿Realmente puedes decir que comprendes mi dolor? De verdad: ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te arrancan el alma y sigues con vida? ¿Te han roto el cuerpo? ¿Han dañado tu mente, dejando cicatrices imborrables? No puedes decirme que entiendes mi dolor cuando nunca has conocido el infierno… ¡Ni siquiera me vengas con tu compasión! No la quiero, no la necesito. Me forjé de mis propias cenizas y me hice más fuerte por **ellos**, como el ave fénix dejé mi pasado perecer en el fuego y renací de la misma muerte. Soporté durante años los abusos y maltratos, dejé que la gente pensara que era débil. A partir de ahora seré el dueño de mi propio camino.

Sin embargo... Tu voz despertó en mis sentimientos que creí muertos. Tu voz... El eco de la luz... Tu voz es la que me trajo de regreso. Fue tu voz, tu luz. Tan cálido... _¿Es esto el amor?_

**Eco de Luz**

Las lágrimas en silencio caían por sus mejillas. Estaba cansado, roto. Lo había dejado todo por ella y ahora... Ahora no tenía sentido. Su puño golpeó con fuerza el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba y su nombre abandonó sus labios con un tono irónico marcado con una oscura tristeza. – Ayame...

Había regresando antes por ella y la encontró con otro. Con ese que siempre la despreció. Con ese que nunca la había deseado, el que sólo la usó y lastimó. Pero el debía de haber supuesto, era tan predecible. Ella siempre lo había amado, pese a que ese hombre la ignoraba; siempre había anhelado sus caricias, su mirada.

¡Qué idiota…! Le había creído todo... y Ahora pagaba por ello. – Maldita sea. – Murmuró junto con una carcajada cínica y resentida. - ¿Por qué? Maldita sea... ¿Por qué, Ayame? ¿Por qué...? – De a poco sus palabras fueron rompiendo en sollozos.

¿Acaso no era suficiente?

_Nada más que decir._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Michelle. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Kazuo es el nombre masculino para Kagome.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene abusos infantiles, tanto físicos como mentales, violaciones, tráfico de menores y temas sexuales marcados.

**Resumen: **¿Realmente puedes decir que comprendes mi dolor? De verdad: ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te arrancan el alma y sigues con vida? ¿Te han roto el cuerpo? ¿Han dañado tu mente, dejando cicatrices imborrables? No puedes decirme que entiendes mi dolor cuando nunca has conocido el infierno… ¡Ni siquiera me vengas con tu compasión! No la quiero, no la necesito. Me forjé de mis propias cenizas y me hice más fuerte por **ellos**, como el ave fénix dejé mi pasado perecer en el fuego y renací de la misma muerte. Soporté durante años los abusos y maltratos, dejé que la gente pensara que era débil. A partir de ahora seré el dueño de mi propio camino.

Sin embargo... Tu voz despertó en mis sentimientos que creí muertos. Tu voz... El eco de la luz... Tu voz es la que me trajo de regreso. Fue tu voz, tu luz. Tan cálido...

_¿Es esto el amor?_

**Eco de Luz**

Estoy embarazada. –

Cuando esa frase dejó sus labios toda la sala de conferencias quedó en completo silencio. Algunos por shock o miedo a lo dicho, no podría decirse con certeza.

Touga miró con recelo a la joven que había engañado a su sobrino y de reojo observó la cara impasible de este, aunque sus ojos denotaban un ligero dolor y confusión – ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de cuatro meses? – Escuchó su voz suave, tal cual susurro; rápidos murmullos se extendieron por toda la habitación, evadió las miradas de todos.

Vio a sus hijos querer decir algo, pero todos los pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la abrupta y estruendosa salida de Kazuo. Volvió su mirada hacía Ayame y suspiró.

Serían unos largos meses por venir.

* * *

_Dedicado a **chovitap**, espero sea de tu agrado c:!_

_Nos vemos!_

_Michelle._


End file.
